Attack of the Werebat
Description Superman may have fought Batman in a recent movie, but our hero Splendid has to fight a different type of bat man. Plot Splendid is flying through the woods at night, when he stumbles upon a small bat-like creature that seemingly fell out of his tree and was separated from his family. The creature makes adorable cooing sounds to make Splendid feel sympathy for him and he decides to take the bat home with him. The bat thinks to itself, "This is stage 1 of my devious plan to destroy that accursed Splendid,". As Splendid flies away with the bat, he feels something growing under his wing. Splendid makes a confused look and notices the bat is beginning to evolve into some kind of super bat. Splendid had dealt with supervillains many times before, so he attempted to drop the bat before it could transform into whatever horrific thing it was turning into, but the bat got so big that it grew larger than Splendid's entire body weight only 5 seconds later. The bat monster jumped into the air and started shooting super sonic beams from his mouth. We then see Giggles taking an evening hike in the woods which she occasionally does to enjoy a peaceful and quiet atmosphere. The bat monster's beams slowly spread across the entire woods and Giggles freezes in her tracks out of absolute terror. One of the beams hits her directly in the eye and causes her face to melt in a very gory homage to the infamous "melting faces" scene from Raiders of the Lost Ark. A very angry Splendid uses his super speed to charge at the threat he accidentally brought upon the town, but the monster hits the heroic squirrel in the stomach, causing him to fall out of the sky and splat on top of a sharp pointy rock. Without Splendid being able to get in the way, the monster laughs evil when an old lady-like voice begins to scold him, "HEY! Stop that mischievous behavior right now, young man!". The camera then pans to a similar looking monster with long grey hair wearing a blue dress. "I'm sorry, Mom!" the Werebat yells and the Mom monster says, "Come down here this instant, Billy! How many times have I told you not to kill innocent bystanders!?" "MOM! I told you, call me by my supervillain name..........Gyro-Robo," "No.......I refuse to give you such a ridiculous fake name. You are SO grounded!" the mom monster shouted and Billy slumped down and followed his angry mother home. Deaths Giggles is burned alive by the creature's sonic fire beams Splendid splatters on a sharp, pointy rock Trivia The monster wanting to be called Gyro-Robo is a reference to a Robot Chicken ''skit where a ''Gobots obsessed nerd insists that his mother call him Gyro-Robo. The episode summary references the 2016 film, Batman vs. Superman. This is the first episode of season 100 so far to feature a full length conversation between two minor characters. Category:Season 100 episodes